My Snow White Queen
by The Mutant Rebel
Summary: Post-Eclipse. “You belong to me.” He spoke these words as if they were an unmovable, unbendable law. I was Edward's, not this...this stranger's...but how does he know me so well? ExB and OCxB.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters but who doesn't wish they did? Enjoy!**

**My Snow White Queen**

**Preface**

I don't know much about the soul.

I don't know what it's composed of, how it came to be, or what happens to it after it leaves the body. All I know is that kind of knowledge was something that only God could – and should – know.

But…

What if a soul was so tied to Earth, so unwilling to go towards God's light of judgment, that it was born again and again until they're wants and needs were met? What would happen then if the soul forgot its true purpose for not moving on? Is its forever damned to wonder aimlessly, attaching itself time after time to a new human vessel until its limited lifetime has met its end? Who could end the wandering cycle?

What if… the reason for continuing this aimless reoccurrence came to you when you least expected it, awakening unfamiliar memories in you? What if it made you question all that you have come to know? What if it threatened the love that you have tied yourself so closely to?

What if… that reason was so strong, you couldn't fight it back?

**Angelic Demon**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I asked softly, hearing my window clatter loudly open as I slowly ascended the stairs. He was the only one that used my window as an entrance this late at night. Maybe he came back early from the hunting date he had with his brothers. I carefully carried a small cup of tea within my hands, hoping that it wouldn't spill on the way to my room. I hated that it related too well to the midnight heat but chamomile tea was the only thing that could possibly help me with my momentary insomnia (other than Edward's strong, cold arms).

I didn't hear a reply so I called out again, "Edward? Is that you?" All that replied to me was the distant sound of my outdated air conditioner, short circuiting and stuttering on and off whenever it pleased. A small shiver ran up my spine at the silence and I had the strange impulse to call Edward's cell, just to see if I could hear it vibrate or ring in my room (if he was really there). But… he said he wasn't going to be back until sunrise. He had starved himself for about three weeks now and he couldn't put himself in that pool of starvation and thirst. There wasn't a chance in hell he would visit me at 1:00 in the morning…

"_Bella… are you sure you don't want to stay the night with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme? I don't want you to stay here by yourself," He whispered softly to me, kissing my forehead sweetly. We had been lying together in my bed, his cold arms wrapped securely around my body as I cuddled into his chest invitingly. It had been close to 10:00 at night and I knew he had to leave me soon to go hunting but we were both having a hard time separating._

"_It's fine. Charlie will be back at about 2:00 or so. I'll be able to catch up on some sleep until that time comes. No worries," I reached up and placed a light kiss on his nose. He chuckled at the cute gesture._

"_Bella, love, I just don't want you to be vulnerable to danger. You are a trouble magnet after all. Don't forget that," One of his arms unwrapped themselves from my waist and pulled back a stray lock of wet hair, tucking it behind my ear. He had a point there, "Besides, I want my future wife to be perfectly safe and sound. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Bella…"_

_I blushed lightly at his comment, wanting to bury my face into his chest again due to embarrassment but I was stopped when his long, slender fingers gently caught my chin and pulling it up, forcing my eyes to be held by his soft, but hungrily obsidian ones, "I will come back to you as soon as I can love. Please be safe."_

"_I-I will," I stuttered before he tenderly kissed me and pulled away, his arms releasing me. My form instantly became heated due to the unbearable summer heat. I opened my eyes and found that he was no longer there. My bedroom window was now shut securely in place…_

Damnit. Why did I have to choose this day of all days to be brave and stay home? _Of course_ I was a magnet for danger. _Of course_ something other than Edward was waiting up there for me… and I was guessing it didn't just want to sit up there with me and chat. I had a feeling that whatever was up there had deep red eyes, darkened to a deep burgundy with the mild thirst for human blood. Just one human was enough to quench its hunger. But why me? James was dead. Laurent was dead. Victoria was the new addition to the bunch. So who would want me dead now? Hmmm… maybe it was the fact that my scent, as mouthwatering as it is, was clinging to almost every bit of the forest after fighting Victoria and traveling back and forth with Edward by piggyback. Yeah, that had to be the reason why…

I let out a small gulp when a set of light feet landed on the floor boards of my room, a gentle squeak erupted from them at the strangers landing. They were far too heavy to belong to Alice or Rosalie and Edward wouldn't let himself become known to anyone's presence. Whoever this was might have been curious or uncertain where they were. Edward knew my house (he came to see me almost every night after all) so there was no reason to enter as if he were a burglar entering a new, unsuspecting home. Therefore, I came to the conclusion that whoever was in my bedroom was none of the Cullens but, obviously, one of their kind: a vampire. It was even more likely that they weren't 'vegetarian' either.

As graceful as my clumsy physique would allow, I turned and made my way down the stairs. My blood seemed to run cold in my veins and the warm cup in my hand seemed to be nonexistent in my grasp. My heart pounded wildly against my rib cage, feeling fear and anxiety seeping through every pore of my body. My pace quicken and I nearly tripped over something—a discarded hat—as I made my way into the kitchen, setting down my nearly forgot tea on the table. I looked around wildly, looking from the kitchen drawer near the back door of the house to the cabinets just above the sink. One of them held the can of pepper spray that Charlie had brought me, just in case I was ever in trouble. Now which one was it in?

…Oh man…. I heard a set of gentle, graceful footstep make their way down the upstairs hallway and approach the stairs at an agonizingly slow pace. I stiffened, choosing the kitchen drawer and I rejoiced to find that I had been right. Pulling out the small can of mace, I shoved it into the pocket of my sweatpants as a merger attempt to hide it. I nearly jump to the portable phone on the table, my thumbs quickly dialing the first number that came to my head. I wasn't sure who it was but I would find out eventually… if they even picked up.

_**Ring**_… What would happen to me? What would Charlie think when he happened upon my body, drained of blood and cold with lifelessness? Or… would there be a body at all?

_**Ring**_… What would Renee think? Would she blame Charlie for my death? Would Charlie blame himself?

_**Ring**_… What about the Cullens? What about Edward? Would he kill himself just because of my own lack of self-preservation? …How could I speak of my own death this way? I shook my head free of such blasphemy and nearly cried in relief as a small '_**click**_' was heard. Someone had picked up!

"_Hello_?" Came a soft, fatherly voice from the other end of the phone. It was smooth and professional but also slightly heavy with curiosity.

"C-Carlisle?" I asked, knowing that I must have called the house phone. I was surprised to find that my voice was hoarse and came out as a crack, a combination of angst and fear. I was such an open book, even over the phone.

"_Bella? Is everything alright_?" He had detected the panic in my voice automatically.

"Carlisle, is Alice there?" I needed to see if she had foreseen me dying this evening…

"_No. She and Rosalie left for San Angles to go shopping for a bit. Bella, is everything alright?_" He asked again, his relaxed voice had become laced with worry.

"I-I don't think I'm—" I was cut off abruptly when cold but unfamiliar fingers brushed across my hand, smoothly and nonchalantly quick. I gasped, looking at the fingers as they gripped the phone and pulled it away from my clammy and hopeless grasp. A small shiver of fear ran through me bones when a cold, perfumed breath brushed the back of my neck. I knew then that my murderer was close enough to kill me within seconds. I knew I had lost this battle. I was going to die after all…

"_Bella? Bella are you there? Bell—_" a soft '_**bleep**_' was heard near my ear, telling my shattered hope that the stranger had hung up the phone. I felt like my heart stopped with fright. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the sharp pain to hit me. I waited to feel the familiar razor sharp teeth piece through the sensitive skin of my neck and suck my blood dry. My death would be so fast that I wouldn't even have time to scream, let alone gasp out for the last taste of air… or would he prolong it so much that I would end up begging for death in the end? Begging wasn't something I did. Maybe I would be brave and hold out as long as possible until someone came…

A gentle breath touched my nose, causing me to shrink back in mild shock, my eyes remained closed. How did he get in front of me so fast? Oh. Vampire. Right. They did that all the time…. Any minute now and I would be at God's gate waiting for judgment.

……

Any second…

Instead of pain, a soft chuckle was heard, catching me by surprise. Gentle but cold fingers brushed against my cheekbone with the lightest pressure possible, just like Edward had done when he had first got to know me. I had the sudden urge to unwind my tensed body but I kept my guard up, my eyes still tightly closed.

"So Bella is the maiden's name? How fitting," A male's voice, as rich and alluring as warm honey reached my ears, had caused my heart to skip a beat momentarily. The voice sounded slightly weighted with an accent… I wasn't sure where it was from but it was obviously European, "Pale, even skin, long dark hair… and rich brown eyes if my memory serves me well."

Okay… now I was curious, "If your memory serves you well?"

He laughed; it was like a choir of low, enchanting bells, "The beauty speaks! Her voice is even the same in sound. Ah… just as I remembered it..."

He sounded like he was speaking from a poetry book. I grumbled as I felt my eyebrows draw together slightly with mild irritation, "Do I… know you or something?"

He laughed again and I felt my face heat up slightly, realizing that I was probably blushing. This was odd because I only knew of one person that could make me do that so quickly. He tapped my nose lightly (a teasing gesture?) with what I could only guess was his index finger, "You can't really say such things if you haven't even seen me, little one."

I frowned, "What if the very moment I open them, you kill me?" Great, now I knew I was insane; I was questioning my potential killer.

"Kill you? Spill a beauty's blood without motives?" It sounded like he had a smile on his face, "Sweet blood like yours should be drunken like the rarest of wines; slowly, elegantly, and never to the point where the bottle becomes barren."

Did he just refer to me as a rare bottle of wine? I grumbled, forcing my eyes to open as slowly as my body would allow. My gaze focused automatically on narrow, almond shaped eyes the color of spiced pumpkin. They held me for a second, causing my breath to stop in my throat and my heart to flutter widely in my chest. They weren't golden or butterscotch like vegetarian vampires, nor were they crimson with an all human diet. What did this new color mean? My eyes took in the rest of his face, finding that he was shockingly beautiful, but not as breathtakingly gorgeous as Edward was to me. His hair was long and dark, reaching just below his shoulders. His skin was an exotic shade of brown, probably a shade lighter than Jacob's skin was. Caramel maybe? He was a unique wonder for, in reality, he did not look like a vampire at a first glance. He looked like a human being. It was only his touch and his light colored eyes that made it obvious of what he was.

He smiled softly at me, showing me a row of ultra white teeth, "See? I am no murderer, Bella. I just followed your familiar, intoxicating scent here. Oh… many years I have searched for you."

His finger tips reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair away from my face. His touch seemed so inviting; I nearly let him hold the side of my face to feel my contrasting skin. Instead, I pulled away instinctively, "I… I have pepper spray on me. I'm not afraid to use it on you…" The threat seemed weak, almost like a joke to my own ears.

He chuckled, dropping his hand, "That wont have any effect on me, I'm afraid."

Damn…

"What did you mean by searching many years for me," My mind finally registered what he had said before, causing me to relax momentarily, "I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've ever met you." Yes, my confidence was slowly coming back.

"You may not remember me, love—" I blushed lightly at the phrase Edward uses with me, "—but I remember you… all too well, I might add. Your adorable clumsiness, your gallant selflessness, your novel soul, your warmth, you lips…" His gaze fell to my lips suddenly, as if he was about to lean forward and…

"Whoa buddy!" I started; my face felt like it was on fire as I realized what he was implying. I hopped back a step, happy that I didn't trip on some unseen object, "I _know_ I never kissed you before. I've only _**ever**_ kissed one person like that before and still do…"

His smile broadened but held a hint of apology, "I know, Bella. I can smell him in your room. I'm just glad you didn't do anything further than kisses are concerned."

I stiffened, feeling my blush travel from my face down my neck. How the hell would he know something like that? ...Never mind. I don't even want to know.

"Besides," He started, taking a step towards me, his eyes held a fiery emotion that I wasn't so sure of. I took a step back in response but he followed it with one fluid motion, "You belong to me." He spoke these words as if they were an unmovable, unbendable law. I belonged to him? Ha! I wasn't some kind of object you could just call dibs on and, if I was, Edward has already done that. I had the ring to prove it!

His eyes flooded into mine, causing an involuntary shiver to run up and down my spine. Sure, he had a baby face and the physique of an angel but he was staring at me with a sinful stare, like a demon would. '_Edward's complete opposite_,' I thought, moving back until the slight darkness of the living came into my view, '_An angelic demon…._'

As I was pulling back my left leg to take one last step back (before I bolted out the door), the stranger leaned deeply forward into a crouch, his shoulders lean and posed dangerously alert. His eyes fixed on his pray; me. A low growl began to rumble in his lower chest, become more pronounced as the seconds went by. Oddly though, his lips did not pull back over his sharp teeth. If anything could describe him now, he looked like a panther on the prowl, graceful and exotic.

Panic began to rip through me once again, "I-I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!"

"I'm not," It came out as a seductive purr. My heart slammed against my rib cage rapidly, my breathing began to come out shallow and short. Obviously, something was going to happen and I didn't want to wait around to see what it could be. I made a run for the door, seeing that it wasn't so far away from me now. I was hoping that Carlisle was probably down the street, speeding his way here in his car (or by foot) to check on me. Unfortunately, before I could make it to the door, before I could run over to it, before I could even turn fully to make a hasty, staggering step, he pounced upon me. His cold arms wrapped around my body, taking most of the impact as we both fell to the floor. _Crap!_

His arms tightened slightly around my trembling form. His unbreakable hold kept me in place as I wiggled aggressively, struggling to get free of his grip, but to no avail. His chest was pressed to my back, keeping me close to him.

"Let _go_ of me!" I shouted angrily, trying to crawl away from him.

"No," He said simply, the purr became known once again, vibrating against my back. He buried his face into my neck, inhaling deeply, "I've waited over a century for you to return to me and I wont let you go now. Not now, not ever."

I turned my head slightly, aiming to bite him. Even if it felt like nothing more than a tickle to him, it was something! "I said let go of—" I was cut off short when his soft, cold lips met my warm ones, kissing me as if he'd been waiting for centuries. I fell motionless in his arms as his heavy kiss forced my lips apart, his cold tongue licking over mine. I whimpered in response, pushing one of my hands against his chest, as a silent sign for him to pull away. I could've been pushing against a wall…

My struggles became weaker as the seconds ticked on. His kiss kept going deeper and deeper, forcing me into submission. He was… a very good kisser. It was even more torturous because it was a kiss that I didn't want. How contradicting.

Prolonging the contact, knowing that I needed to breathe, he pulled away slowly with a sweet moist parting. An involuntary shiver ran through my body as his eyes smoldered mine, showing he had intended to go further.

Damn…. Damn, damn, damnit! Damn his to hell! That wasn't fair! That was playing _**way**_ below the belt!

As his face pulled back so that he could stare at my face again, he smiled his apologetic smile once again, "Forgive me, Bella. That was very much out of line for me."

I glared at him, opening my mouth the curse at him but I was silenced when his deep, orange irises turned icy, paralyzing blue. My mind blinked out and I felt as if every part of me was shutting down. My eye lids became heavy, as if I had been avoiding sleep for days. My breathing turned from ragged to even as my body became limp in his arms. Although my senses were fading, I could vaguely feel his lips kiss mine again, softly and shortly.

"My beautiful Bella," I heard him say, my vision blurred with sleepiness, "Sleep well, my love. Dream of me and only me. I will come to see you soon…"

His icy, strong arms left me, much to my sleepy relief. The last thing I remember before drifting completely into sleep was worried voices, calling my name. Edward's voice was among them…


End file.
